


Embers Shielded By Rough Hands

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca), AMMO121



Series: Embers Shielded By Rough Hands [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Tim Drake, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: Only a year into his career as Gothams Dark Knight, Bruce brings home a strange artifact.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Embers Shielded By Rough Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866616
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126
Collections: Pod_Together 2020





	Embers Shielded By Rough Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, I wrote a lot of this fuzzy off painkillers after breast surgery. This was originally a lot more serious but my brain wasn't having it. I do plan on writing more, once my real life calms down. Also, writing young adult Bruce was fun and I want to explore more of that.
> 
> The tagging system on ao3 isn't very mobile user friendly, so I'll try and update the tags later when I get my hands on a laptop and internet.
> 
> Thank you to my partner for being so patient with me!! And for just being amazing in general!

Embers Shielded By Rough Hands [10:56](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/7/items/embers-shielded-by-rough-hands/embers%20shielded%20by%20rough%20hands.mp3)

Bruce didn't fall out of the car, as much as he staggered that first few steps. The weight in his arms and the blood flowing from his side wasn't helping matters. Alfred wasn't going to be happy about having to mop blood off the floor again. Bruces is going to be weathering pointed comments and disapproving looks for at least the next week. His butler has been none too pleased about this part of Bruce's new 'night job', and he's let Bruce know this.

He can't quite hold back a groan as he sets his burden down on the side table. He'll have to wipe the blood off the object. A rock? It was warm to the touch and was large enough to give him trouble carrying it. He'll run tests after he sees to his own wounds and writes up the report for tonight's incident. Ra al Ghul is one of the most dangerous men he's ever met. Whatever this item is, with how much Ra wanted to get his hands on it, it can't be good. 

He drops into the chair, almost sighing with relief. Maybe if he managed to stitch himself up he can do a little cleaning up before Alfred comes down. 

The deep - very familiar - sigh behind him dashes any hopes he might have had. 

His flinch this time had nothing to do with the blood currently running down his side. 

"I see you've had an eventful night Master Bruce." Alfred steps into Bruces line of sight, first aid kit tucked neatly under one arm. 

"Ah," Bruce said oh so intelligently. "I had a run in with the League of Assassins." 

"Hmm, yes, they do like their knives don't they," Bruce flinched as Alfred started to clean the wound. This isn't the first time he's needed stitches since he started his career as Batman a little over a year ago, but it never got any more pleasant. He wonders what it says about him, that he dislikes taking care of his wounds more than actually getting them. 

Luckily Alfred was very effective, as always, and Bruce was writing up his report not even half an hour later. Alfred was cleaning up the trail of blood Bruce had left. Bruce knew better than to offer to help. If he earns any more of Alfreds scorn tonight they'll be eating vergiterian lasagna for dinner tomorrow. Bruce hates vergiterian Lasagna. He once sat at the dinner table until midnight as a boy because Alfred said he couldn't leave the table until his plate was clean. Eventually Alfred gave in and sent him to bed without dinner. 

Bruce paused in his typing, a notification opened up on one the computer screens informing him that the Joker has been sighted at the docks. 

He sighed, pulled his cowle back on and resigned himself to eating a lot of lasagna in the upcoming weeks. 

\--

It would be a lie to say that Bruce forgot to properly test the rock he'd liberated from the League. He'd put it into a case that would monitor any changes in temperature or radiation. He was consistent with checking the results and kept the object on one of the tables near the computer, to keep an eye on it. 

What he didn't do is take proper samples or do more than a light search into the exact origins of the rock. 

He could claim that he was simply too busy dealing with almost all of his regular adversaries being out on the streets at once, but that's no excuse for his carelessness, and he knows it. No amount of Scarecrow trying to poison the city's water or Joker's sick games is a reason to dismiss a potentially dangerous artifact. 

So he only has himself to blame for finding himself in this situation. 

The cracking sound is getting louder and Bruce is beginning to regret placing a locker room in the cave instead of that bomb shelter he had half planned. Alfred had talked him out of it. Something about encouraging Bruces overparanoia. Bruce should have fought him more on that, if only because he really does have more than a few very dangerous people who would like nothing more than his head. Or whatever else is left of him when this thing goes off. 

Another loud crack has him ducking back behind the doorway to the locker room. Shit, his phone is right next to the keyboard, only a few feet from the rock. Or maybe it's a bomb. Who knows? Not Bruce! Because he's an idiot who put off testing the strange rock that he'd liberated from an ancient assassin! 

Taking a deep breath, Bruce risked another glance around the doorway. The first of the noises had started as he was finishing getting changed. For a moment he thought maybe one of the stalactites had fallen from the ceiling. But then he heard it again. He'd stuck his head out and his eyes had been drawn to the glowing red rock. He's pretty sure it hadn't been glowing that morning. It gave another crack and moved. 

So, bomb or worse and Alfred is due home any minute now. 

Bruce was just bracing himself to make a break for it when a very familiar voice echoed throughout the cave. The dread started in his chest and spread rapidly. 

"Master Br-."

"Alfred wait!" 

Bruce makes it no more than two steps before he's forced to cover his eyes from the blinding light. He braces himself for the pain and/or force of an explosion. 

He waits for a long moment. Nothing. He tries to blink the stars away, once it fully sinks in that there was no explosion. Or at least, not the kind that he was expecting. 

Stars dance across his vision, but that doesn't stop him from searching out Alfred. The older man seemed to have come to his senses quicker, already walking towards the dazed millionaire. 

"Alfred," Bruce grasped the other man's arms, slightly surpised over the tidal wave of relief that crashed over him. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, nothing to be overly concerned over." Bruce didn't need full use of his eyes to know that Alfred was checking him for injuries. "And you Master Bruce?" 

"I'm fine," Blinking a few times, his vision cleared just enough to see Alfred skeptical look. He was getting ready to fend off any fussing when Alfreds eyes slid over behind him and widened. Bruce whipped around, on high alert. 

His gaze scanned the area for threats, ready to defend. Until he found what had actually wrong footed Alfred. 

Then he just squeezed his eyes shut again. Rubbing them again, almost hoping this was a concussion or blood loss or whatever curse that he was sure was on that rock. Well, before it exploded and turned into a toddler?

The rock-toddler was pushing the last of his shell - not rock - off, so that it could stick most of its upper body out. Small blue eyes met his and all Bruce could do was blink back. 

A hug smile lit up that round face. Arms quickly stretched out towards the dumbfounded man. And then a clear voice, young and slightly wispy. "Bruce!"

\--

In the end Alfred is the one to break the staring contest. Rushing forwards with a towel he'd liberated from the back of one of the chaires, he wrapped the boy(?) up and started to clean the small face of the fluid from the egg. 

Egg. Bruce just witnessed a toddler fight his way out of an egg. 

He might have to sit down. 

He gets his chance to do just that when Alfred ushered him upstairs, arm full of squirming toddler. Said toddler never took his eyes off of Bruce, which would be more creepy if it wasn't for the open wonder on his face. 

He smiled weakly at the boy, and almost felt bad for doing so when that got him so exsited that he almost managed to wiggle out of the butler's grip. 

They do manage to make it to the kitchen without any major incidents. And Alfred set the boy down in one of the high seats at the island. He shared a look with Bduce, and Bruce nodded. He'd look after the child while Alfred cooked. 

As the older man disappeared into the pantry, Bruce glanced down at his new guest. That blue gaze had yet to waver. There was a long, stretched out moment of silence. Bruce coughed into his fist. The boy looked mildly concerned. 

"Can you tell me your name?" He finally asked, fairly sure the boy could understand him. He'd said Bruces name only five minutes ago. 

Face scrunched up in thought, before giving a nod. "Yes."

A long moment of silence, the only sound Alfred moving around in the pantry. 

"Your name is..?" Bruce started. 

Another thoughtful look. Then he opens his mouth and speaks a language Bruce has never heard before. It danced with swords through his ears. He tried grasping for the word, to remember. But all he managed to hold on to was the barest wisp of a first syllable. 

"Tim? Would that work? I don't think I'll be able to pronounce the whole thing." 

Maybe-Tim gave this due thought. He stared into Bruces eyes once more. "Tim?"

It was almost a question, so Bruce answered like it was one. "Yes, 'Tim' would be a shorter version of your name."

Tim nodded strongly. Then continued to stare at Bruce, possibly even more intent. 

This went on for a while, Bruce asking questions and getting mostly more questions for his trouble. 

Then Alfred set a plate of Mac and cheese in front of Tim. Placing a fork next to the plate. 

Tims stare changed targets, now focused solely on Alfred, then the food, the fork, and back to Alfred. 

Realization dawned in Alfred face. "Oh dear, you've never used an utensil before." 

Oh. He supposes that makes quite a bit of sense. Have just bursted his way into the world at the expense of Bruce's blood sugar. 

"I have to finish the rest of the meal, but I'm sure that Master Bruce will be happy to help you." 

The stare was back on him. Bruce smiled again at the boy. "I'd be happy to help." 

More nodding. Which Bruce took as permission to pick up the fork and gather some of the mac and cheese. He brought it to Tims mouth, which remained closed. Bruce opened his own mouth almost instinctively, trying to show by example. "Yeah, keep your mouth open like that and take a bite." 

Tim did as instructed and Bruce was beginning to feel quite pleased with himself. Until a crunching sound caused the smile to drop. 

No. 

Just, no. 

He manages to tug the fork free from Tim's mouth, or at least, what remains of it. 

"Tim no! Spit it out!" Bruce brought a hand up under Tims mouth, ready to catch whatever came out. After a moment, a very confused Tim complied, spitting the chewed up remains of his meal and Alfreds worse silver. It was obvious that he'd actually been chewing the metal. 

Bruce looked at the mess in his palm, then the boy. "What are you?" 

There wasn't any hesitation this time. Bruce kinda wished there was, if only so he could brace himself for what came next. Not that any preparation in the world could have soften this blow. 

"A Dragon." 

Having dropped that bomb, Tim took a handful of mac and cheese and stuffed it into his mouth. 

Next time Ra al Ghul freaks out over Bruce getting his blood on a strange artifact, he's going to pay closer attention to the killer's monologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I've always loved dragon aus, so I had a lot of fun with this. Please leave kudos and comments for the both of us! Thank you for reading and/or listening!


End file.
